What life mine (One-Shot)
by Lyra Nym
Summary: (Post Angry birds 2 Movie) After meditating a lot, Red asks Silver for help finding someone. His plan is successful but he could ruin everything on his first date.


**THIS was the end I expected from the movie, more or less. I like Silver, but not as Red's girlfriend. (However, I still prefer her design in the video game.) ****If you are a RedxSilver fan you can still read this story, she will not behave outside her character at any time. I hate those stories in which a character is ridiculed just to get him out of the way.**

* * *

**What life mine****!**

In just a few days Red had regained his former glory. He had missed the fact that he was greeted on the street, all the birds thanking him for his accomplishments, yet he felt even better to see that his companions had not been overshadowed under his shadow.

Chuck and Bomb were chased by flocks of girls birds, all of them excited just because they deigned to look at them. Silver had gained so much recognition that there were now more birds in her classes, more fans than interested in engineering, but she was enjoying. Migthy Eagle, Zeta and Debbie had installed their new home on the beach. Leonard and his vassals had returned to their island, in ¨gratitude¨ they decided to keep the truce for another year. Although when that period ended they would fight again, only now on Eagle Island, so that none of their villages would be injured. Red thought that was ridiculous, but deep down he wanted to continue their pointless brawl.

Anyway, everyone had seemed to return to their normal life.

But not Red.

He was walking from one side of his house to the other, watching the door impatiently waiting for Silver to arrive. Sometimes he seemed to hear a noise at the door, but it was the wind. Red was so anxious that it seemed to him that time was passing slower intentionally. A knock on the door made him turn violently, almost flying ran towards the door and opened it. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Silver.

-I arrived, Red.- She said, with that optimistic air that characterized her.- What did you want to talk to me about?

-Come in, sit down.- She settled into the nearest chair, looking at him expectantly. Red felt somewhat dumb, he took a breath trying to relax and spoke.- I know you are very smart and...- His voice came out too fast, Silver frowned at the information. Red decided that it was best not to go around that matter again.- The truth is that I begin to feel lonely and I asked you if you had free time and ...

She raised her hand to silence him.

-I know where this leads.- Red let out a sigh of relief.- Listen, you're a good guy and sure some girl will love you, but I ...

\- I was not referring to you!- He exclaimed with some frustration, advanced to the window and closed it.- This is humiliating but ...- He opened it, suddenly it was too hot.- Want you to help me find someone.- He walked to the other side of the room, unknowingly accommodated one of the photos on the walls, leaving it crooked.- You have your question form.- In an attempt to leave the photo as it was before, he got it to fall on the floor the glass cracked.- I would like ... I wish you would make one for me.- He looked at Silver, believing saw something of laughter, Red thanked that her face did not leave the expression of curiosity.- To help me find someone compatible with me.

She only raised an eyebrow, a slight smile slid down her peak.

\- You even start copying my phrases.- She gave a slight sigh.- I will help you, I cannot ignore a friend of my brother and mine. Although.- she added, before Red had a chance to thank her.- I thought it would be more serious because of your behavior.

\- You're overreacting, I have not been so dramatic.- Red said, offended.

Silver looked at him with some mockery before going for her briefcase.

* * *

A few minutes later they were sitting at the table, Silver held in her hands a sheet and a pen, Red could only hope that everything went well.

\- Well, what do you do for a living?- she asked, with an expert air

-This is necessary?- Red frowned, received in response the cold look of Silver.

-If you want to find the right one, yes.

Red sighed looking out the window, two young passed by holding hands, seemed they were trying to remind him why he was doing this. He briefly remembered the moments when he and Silver had been together, this time they held hands. But every time he evoked it, was never about her, the girl with whom he held his hand was a changing shadow.

-Okay.- He said to himself. Then he answered.- I dedicate to protecting the island, I guess anyone knows that.

\- That is better. Do you live alone?

-You already know.- he frowned.- Why don't you answer it alone?

Silver looked at him with boredom and raised a thin eyebrow.

-Alone, and rightly so.- she sentenced, although then she laughed and continued.-What would a perfect day be like for you?

-That is easy. I believe one in which I had no problems.

She smiled slightly as she wrote with a slight silent laugh.

-What is your favorite place in the city?

-My home.

Silver raised her head, looking dumbfounded for a moment, then laughed. Red couldn't help angrily looking at Silver because of her senseless laugh.

-Is seriously?.- She burst out laughing again.- Okay.- She started breathing trying to calm down.- I suspected that would be your answer, but I wanted to hear you say it. What's the weirdest thing that ever happened to you?- When she asked still had traces of the giggle.

Red raised his eyebrows with irony.

-Rare, when the pigs arrived although that too I could consider as annoying.

-I agree with you, although if you think about it every cloud has a silver lining. If the pigs had not arrived on the island you would never have joined the village.

\- That's a way to see it.- Red almost amazement looked at her.

Silver looked down and made a face at the next question on the list.

-Have you had any horrible first dates?

-I don't have time for that.

-I supposed it. What would be your ideal plan in a weekend?

-Probably be that I stayed at home or going with Chuck and Bomb for a walk somewhere.

She sighed with some tiredness.

-You are complicated. Do you have any favorite childhood memories?

-Yes of course.- Red's voice was filled with mocking joviality.- When everyone laughed at my eyebrows or when isolated me from their groups ...

-Stop, I understood you.

-What's going on here?

They hadn't noticed the noise of the door opening. Both turned and found a yellow bird, Red didn't like the suspicious look he had. To his relief Silver spoke.

-I help Red get a date.- She explained, then laughed with some concealment.- This will be fun, I love challenges.

-Yes.- Red snorted with irony.- how funny

Chuck turned to look at him with his eyes wide open, it seemed that Red had just told him that he could fly without the need for the slingshot.

-You? Looking for dates?- He looked up at the ceiling raising his wings- This is a miracle. Are you sick?.- Quickly found himself facing Red putting a hand on his forehead, who knows when had Chuck put a thermometer in the peak. Red spit it out immediately

-No, I'm just experiencing new things.

Although his explanation Chuck seemed unable to believe it. Quickly stood in front of Silver

-What did you say him, Silver?.- His pleading tone could have been as if he were imploring to know the cure against the newcastle.

-Nothing.- she replied- He asked me alone.

Chuck surprised looked at them both, returned to his suspicious look.

-Ok.- He turned to Red, glaring.- As long as you're not dating my sister, everything will be fine.

-Hey.- Red exclaimed offended.- Silver is just a friend.

Chuck backed to the door with his wings crossed and a stern look, then threatened.

-Hopefully that goes on like this.

He closed the door dramatically, leaving Red and Silver stunned.

-We continue?- she held the sheet, hopeful.

\- I do not have any other option- Red sighed, ready for the next question.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks passed without Silver arriving with the results, Red felt distressed, not only because he had no news of her, but because he did not have the courage to go outside. He was scared of the idea that they would give him surprised looks and point to him as he passed. The days were becoming eternal, even his friends realized that his head was somewhere else.

She arrived unexpectedly when almost he had forgotten the forms, the afternoon of the last day of the week when he playing cards with Chuck and Bomb.

\- Do you have an ace?- asked Bomb

Chuck looked at him with some fun.

\- I have a joker.- He turned to Red, who watched his letters angrily.- Are you angry or are your eyebrows?

Red snorted and threw his cards to the table. Chuck and Bomb burst out laughing when they saw in his deck of cards it was the whole deck of hearts, on the top was the card Queen of Hearts.

\- Seems it tell you something.- Bomb commented with an undisguised giggle.

Red got up from his seat abruptly, he was very annoyed with everything around him.

\- Guys, I have decided to abdicate.- He ignored the inhalations of surprise they both did.- I'm serious, I will tell Silver to stop looking for someone for me.

A knock on the door returned him from his monologue. Chuck ran to the door and opened it, Silver entered tiredly but there was a look of satisfaction on her face. Red gave a sigh of relief.

-Just in time.- He approached her with a pleading look.- Good, because I already regretted it, forget about the forms, what I asked you was an outburst of loneliness.

Silvia smiled and crossed her arms.

\- Pity.

Chuck and Bomb were speechless, Red could only look at her perplexed. Suddenly his throat went dry, his legs trembled and he felt he was going to pass out. Just when he was going to fall Bomb pushed a chair under him. Red breathed a few moments trying to concentrate, in the end managed to say in a quiet voice.

-You did?

-Yes.- she nodded, as if to give herself more truthfulness.

Outside the house, the sky was cloudy, but the sun had risen inside Red's heart. An involuntary smile crossed his peak, that seemed dreamy. Chuck and Bomb gave an excited shout, they both jumped for joy in the room behind Red, who still didn't get out of his surprise.

-It was difficult.- continued saying Silver.- First all congratulated me for helping you save the island and I had to wait for them to calm down to interrogate them, but I'm here. I found her.

-Really?- repeated Red, unable to believe it

\- Yes.- Silver replied starting to get impatient.-When I told her was about you, she was very surprised. Although...- Red frowned at her pause.- She thinks you don't know her exists.- She handed him a picture.- Is she. Do you know her?

Red looked at the bird in the photo, she had a crest of five pink feathers and stunning sky blue eyes. He recognized her instantly.

-Yes I know her, we haven't talked much ...

At that moment Chuck snatched the photograph, ran where Bomb and both looked at it.

\- Hey, it's mine.

\- Not yet.- Chuck replied, turning the image as if trying to find it best angle.

\- Tell her that he just wants to be her friend.- Bomb told SIlver.- And that he is dying to date her.

Red put his hands on his head, almost exasperated.

\- I can't do this, it was a bad idea, a terrible idea. I don't even know her.

\- And yet she accepted.- Silver explained trying to make him enter reason.- You can't tell me to go and tell her: I'm sorry, he repented.

\- Silver, I don't even know what to tell her

\- You calm.- she put her wing on his shoulder.- I will ask for reinforcements.

Red looked up at her, Silver nodded to the right. Red didn't have to look at them to know what faces Bomb and Chuck had, could only think: "Oh no..."

* * *

The date of the appointment came so fast that Red could not feel more than sick even though Silver assured him that everything would be fine, even somehow Terence and Matilda had also been linked to the event. Silver had chosen as a place a leafy tree far from the city, now it had its branches adorned with lamps that gave a dim glow to the night. Under the tree there was a white tablecloth table, with a candlestick in the center, two heart-shaped balloons were attached to it. Almost undetectable, there was a clock on the trunk.

-This is necessary?- Red asked uncertainly, while Matilda adjusted his bowtie

-Of course.- She backed away to watch him with a critical eye.- Look yourself, look elegant

Red sighed, wished this would end at once, or start ... he wasn't sure anymore. He was so absorbed that he barely listened to Matilda's advices

-... You have to look her in the eye.- Suddenly she put a hand on his forehead.-... and relax that frown if you don't want to scare her.

-Thanks Matilda.- He replied with irony.- How good you are with the advices.

-Do not worry.

Silver appeared from behind a bush at the foot of the tree, parallel to the table, Red knew that everyone was hiding there, monitoring the situation.

-She will arrive soon.- she informed, watching in the dark.- I told her at this time.

-Are you sure? .- Chuck said, that he had arrived so fast that nobody knew since when he was there.- She surely does not arrive.

-Don't make him nervous.- Matilda protested.

Bomb fell from the tree unexpectedly, a short distance from the table, instantly rejoined.

-She's here!

For a moment everyone was paralyzed, as if they were informed that the pigs were attacking them. Silver was the first to react.

\- Quick, let's go!- turned to Red for a moment.- And make a good face.

He watched them disappear into the bush. Red stood still, scared, having no idea what to do, the only thing he could think of was watching her arrive, Red realized that he was shaking and his palms were sweating. He took a deep breath trying to calm down, although it was of little use when he heard footsteps, with the candlelight, the romantic dinner looked like a horror scene. He thought he saw a pink blur in the darkness, narrowed his eyes trying to distinguish it better; finally she was visible for his eyes, for a moment his breath went away.

"I am the luckiest bird"

-Hi.- she said smiling, a shy smile that gave her face a certain charm.

-Hi.- He replied, although his voice was slightly hoarse, he cleared his throat, rising to him full height.- I'm glad you wanted to come.

Both sat facing each other, she pushed aside the candlestick. Red found himself even more anxious.

\- Well, this... You know my name. Why you don't tell me yours?

That sounded silly to him, but it was the first thing that went through his head. She didn't seem to think the same.

\- My name is Stella

Stella looked at him expectantly for a while, Red seemed to see some disappointment in her gaze at receiving no response.

_´She thinks you don't know her exists´ _ Silver's words echoed in his mind, he tried to think of something that would save the situation.

\- I remember you, you were one of those who launched in our attack on Piggy Island

-Yes, I thought you wouldn't remember.- Suddenly her eyes seemed to light up, Red could not help smiling back, it felt good to see her rejoice.

"I just want to talk, I just want to meet you."

Before he could say anything else Terence arrived, Red almost asked him what he was doing but threw them two menu cards on the table. Before retiring he shot Red an accomplice look, which rather than cheer him up, only frightened him. He turned his eyes to Stella, she looked at him with her cheek pressed in her hand.

\- Tell me, Red, what made you into the world of dating?

\- I'm experiencing.- He said trying to hide his nervousness.

She seemed slightly disappointed, Red wondered what he had done wrong.

-Oh, well.- Although Stella tried to give her voice a casual tone, the uncertainty was palpable.- Red, if you really do not want to be here I fully understand.

-No, I'm really fine.- She didn't seem convinced, so he decided to change the subject.- Why did you agree to come?

\- The truth is that just cheered me up.- She seemed to have wanted to say that from the beginning.- I realized that you knew how to recognize the efforts of others. I saw how you gave credit to those who accompanied you. I realized that you are a good bird.

Red sighed feeling half ashamed.

\- Of course not.- He said. It would be best not to be giving false credits.- Was actually Silver who made me understand that triumph does not make you a better person. A true hero knows how to appreciate those who helped him and if it had not been for them, the result would probably have been different... You're good?

Stella had a strange look, there was an awkward silence in which she seemed to be paralyzed.

-Yes.- she replied, but her tone was cold, distant.

Terence arrived and left two plates of seeds, although they hadn't asked for anything, if he noticed the recent coldness between the two, he gave no sign of it. Red watched his plate, he wasn't hungry. He looked up at Stella see to the side.

\- There was another bird who invited me dating but I declined. - She said neutrally, as if she were commenting on the weather.

Red felt strange, uncomfortable. I didn't understand what they were doing there, or that she wanted to tell him something like that.

-Once I was dating someone, but we finished shortly after.

Her words were so cold that Red still didn't understand what she wanted, was about to ask what was wrong when Chuck arrived unexpectedly, wore a fake mustache and spoke in a French tone.

\- Can we talk to you for a moment, monsieur?

Red for a moment looked at Stella, she kept looking elsewhere as if Chuck had never arrived. Without waiting for him to answer, he dragged him behind the bush. Red met a lot of cold looks, though not as much as Stella's. Silver stopped in front of him, looked at him with a frown and seemed to be holding back everything she wanted to say.

\- She's trying to make you jealous.- she whispered exasperatedly.- Why did you have to mention me?

\- I was explaining her...

-You are very silly!- Chuck exclaimed, taking off his mustache and tearing it apart.- You mention my sister on your first date.

\- I'm not an expert on that.- Bomb said.- but I'm sure nobody mentions another girl on her date.

\- Go and fix that error, Red.- Matilda ordered, calmer but no less indignant.

-But I do not know how!

-Go!- they all shouted.

Red almost protested, until Terence looked at him as if he were going to hit him if he said anything else. He quietly left, thinking about what he could say to Stella. When he arrived he found her standing at the side of the table, with obvious anger, she seemed fed up with something.

-Stella, where are you going?.- he asked fearing the answer.

-Where?- she tried to sound a selfless, but her voice was broken, hurt.- Nowhere, we're done. Goodbye

-Wait!.- Red shouted following her desperate.- Listen to me, please.- tried not to feel intimidated at her eyes.- Just let me tell you something

Stella crossed her arms, her brow furrowed but she seemed slightly sad. She sighed.

-Okay. Speaks.

Red breathed, he didn't care if it didn't sound formal, he would only say what he thought was true. Even so he tried to weigh the chances of her hearing or hitting him.

-Silver is my friend, there is nothing between us.- As soon as he mention his and Silver's, Stella seemed to relax, but she returned to her serious pose..- In fact I asked him to help me find the right bird for me ... and that is what brought us together tonight.

He didn't know where so much talkative was coming from, Stella's face had completely relaxed. Red felt free, that acquired confidence prompted him to keep talking.

\- At the beginning, when I went to the Eagle Island I only did it out of pride.- She looked surprised at the revelation.- I wanted to show them that I could protect them all ... I felt that if I didn't recover birds' gratitude, I would stop matter about they.- He breathed, keeping calm.- I didn't want to live in isolation again as before.

It was there that Stella looked at him completely different, no longer with admiration or interest, only with empathy. She moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. When she spoke no longer had that frivolous tone.

-Red, I didn't know all that.- She hesitated slightly.- I'm sorry, it's a lie what I told you about the birds. We finished dinner?

Red could only look surprise at her, the anger at the lie lasted little.

-Yes.

The rest was a dream date, they both talked about various topics, about what they liked, Red told him about the huge submarine of the pigs, Stella burst out laughing at the anecdote of Chuck, Silver and Bomb singing opera in front of an irritated Red. and even thought about their friends. Red came to forget that they were listening. That moment seemed endless.

Until the clock struck midnight, Red wanted to throw it to the ground and smash it. Stella seemed disappointed.

-It's late. I have to go.- She got up from her chair and said goodbye to Red.- I hope we see each other again

\- Me too.- She turned and began to walk away. Red raised his voice to tell her.- When you are free?

She turned, looking at him with a lovely smile.

\- I'll let you know, see you soon.

Red felt somewhat desolate at such an insecure response.

"Give me a sign, just give me a look. Just tell me yes"

She turned away and winked him, Red looked at her stunned remembering something similar. He looked behind him, there was no one.

\- Red!- she called him, when he turned she sent him with the tips of her fingers a kiss. Something must have been noticed on his face, as she laughed slightly before disappearing along the way.

Red sighed, wondering if everything wouldn't be a dream. He approached the bush at the foot of the tree where the others were hidden, found them asleep except for Silver. She, Chuck and Bomb were at the foot of the tree; Terence and Matilda were leaning side by side a little far from the others.

\- All good?- she asked stretching, despite speaking under Chuck and Bomb woke up.

\- What happened? Red is in trouble?- Bomb asked alarmed, when he saw his friend he calmed down.

\- Everything was wonderful, I really appreciate what you did, Silver.

\- Meh, do not worry

\- Lucky.- Chuck snorted, crossing his arms.- Silver, why did you never make one of those forms for me?

-Will you go dating again?- Bomb asked.

Red sighed looking at the dark sky. The waves of the sea reached his ears.

-It seems so. Ah, what life mine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
